The Bathroom
by indubitably-epic
Summary: Addison finds Meredith crying in the bathroom. Set during Cristina and Burke's wedding. Mer/Add. Some smut. Addie's POV  second person . Please Read and Review :D ONESHOT


**The Bathroom**

That's funny, you think, as you walk into the bathroom to see your ex-husband's girlfriend sitting on the bench crying in her bridesmaid's dress. She must know you're there, you're wearing heels and these floors are tiled, and of course that door wasn't exactly silent. Meredith doesn't seem to care though, because she doesn't look up, and she certainly doesn't hide the tears you can see streaming down her face.

Unable to stop yourself, you walk to her, placing your hands comfortingly on her knees and looking at her with concern, "Meredith?" you ask, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head at you, wiping her eyes with some paper towel, you fish around in your little bag and pull out a travel pack of tissues, "Thanks," she sniffs, taking one and blowing her nose, "You don't have to pretend to like me you know."

"I know," you say before quickly adding, "Because I do like you, I mean."

She laughs a little, "You don't,"

You don't say anything more, knowing if she doesn't believe you now she probably never will, "Well, I do care about you," you say, "What's wrong Meredith?"

"Derek," she mumbles, "We broke up."

You stare at her, your mind whirring, "You… broke up? What, just like that?"

She shrugs, trying to play down her emotions, "Things have been different since…" You understand,

"He's been overprotective?" you say,

"He's been distant. Avoiding me." Meredith seems full of spite, her sadness completely evaporated, "You know he met a woman the other night? At Burke's stupid bachelor party thing? He met a woman the other night, and it was the highlight of his week, and he told me. Just came out and said it. Told me I should be worried."

You open your mouth to cut in, to tell her Derek loves her, but she continues before you can, "And when we were in bed, he told me he couldn't breath for me anymore, and to top everything off, today of all days, _today_ he tells me to break up with him, because he can't do it. I have to." The tears have started again and she hit's the bench next to her, "Damn it!" she breaks down into sobs and you stare at her sadly, your thumbs rubbing up and down her leg from where your hands are on her knees,

You let her cry, you don't say anything or try to stop her, you let her cry it out, taking her hands and squeezing them softly, in this moment you are so angry with your husband, so angry. One of your hands raises to Meredith's face, and you wipe the tears from her cheeks as her sobs become sniffs and soon her breathing becomes almost normal.

"Meredith," you whisper, and you wish you could be there for her how you want to be, you wish you could pull her into your arms and never let go, stroke her hair and run your hand along her spine, breathe her in and kiss her head, her cheek, her lips. You wish you could take her away from this shinning bathroom to your hotel room and strip down so you're both in your underwear then curl up into your bed and let her fall asleep to your heartbeat. You wish you could wake her up with a kiss and peel away the barriers between your bodies and make love to her like you have in your dreams since the day you first met.

Again the thought of escape flickers into your mind, Naomi's offer of a new life in L.A., and since losing the job for chief it's becoming more likely you'll accept.

"I can swim."

Your attention returns to the blonde in front of you, her words confuse you and you're unsure how to react to them.

"I can swim," she says again, choking a bit on her words, but recovering quickly, "I'm a good swimmer."

And it hits you, you remember what Derek said to you, on that day, that terrifying day, _"She knows how to swim. She's a good swimmer."_ Your heart thumps in your chest and you're suddenly scared. You can't speak. You just look at her, your own tears starting to build up in your eyes, and she continues.

"I was swimming." she tells you, "I was fighting, but I just, I thought about it, about how easy it would be to let go. To stop swimming and just-" she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I don't love Derek. I'm not in love with him, I should have known, I should have… He's not the one."

You don't say anything. Your hand is still on her cheek and slowly you lower it, and she quickly takes it in her own, her fingertips dancing in your palm, "I just thought about the person I do love. I wouldn't admit it then. I couldn't. I still can't, not really. It would never work between us, we're just-" she breaks away and drops your hands, instead starting to fiddle with her fingernails, her eyes focusing on them and them only.

"I just thought about that and I, I gave up."

"They're an idiot if they don't love you." you don't realise you said it out loud until she looks up at you and into your eyes,

"Do you?" she asks,

You curse yourself, fuckfuckfuck, only you could get yourself into this mess, but… You can't lie, not to her face, so you nod, "Uh, yeah," you say, "I do."

Her eyes search yours and for a moment you wonder if she might laugh in your face, but instead she leans forward and presses her soft lips to yours. When you don't respond she starts to pull back, which brings you quickly to your senses and you reach out and cup her cheek pulling her back to you and you kiss her, your lips moving tenderly against hers as her legs spread and she pulls you closer to her.

You hear the door start to open, and without thinking you step back from the blonde, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the stall behind you, quickly closing and locking the door. Two sets of footsteps clack against the tiles and one of the sinks is turned on, "I look atrocious," says Cristina's voice, "Ergh."

"You look amazing; it's your wedding day," Izzie gushes, "You got married today!"

"Don't remind me." Cristina groans, "Where's Mer? She's supposed to be protecting me."

You look at Meredith and she mimes zipping her mouth shut, outside the stall Izzie is saying, "I don't know, she's probably dancing with McDreamy or something, come on," the running water stops and the footsteps move away, the door to the bathroom closing once more. Alone again Meredith lunges at you and presses you against the stall door, her lips on yours in a much deeper and desperate kiss. You can't really think, you just act, this has been what you've wanted for so long, and even if it ends badly, if you do this and it blows up in front of you at least… one time with her is better then nothing, isn't it? And you can always take that job in L.A.

Her hands move over your body, while yours just bury in her loose blonde curls, your mouths still pressed together in a kiss. She caresses your right breast and you moan gently against her lips, pulling her closer and allowing one of your hands to trail down her spine and onto her ass.

It isn't long before your dresses are hitched up and stocking rolled down, Meredith's hand slipping into your panties and started to tease you when you are already so wet for her. She's making love to you and it's amazing and perfect, but you need to feel her, your hands clench handfuls of her dress as her fingers move so wonderfully on your skin and you pull the brown fabric up moving your hands under it until you feel her lace panties and cup your hand against her, feeling how wet she is.

She gasps as you press your thumb over the lace against her clit and rub it in time with her thrusting fingers. It doesn't take long for you to reach your climax, and as you recover you slip your hand into her panties and thrust into her, bringing her quickly to her own orgasm. She leans against you, breaking the kiss and resting her head on your shoulder as she tries to stop her panting. You can't help but giggle a little, and it's an embarrassingly sweet giggle, a literal "Hehehehe," and she snorts in return,

"That was…" You don't finish the sentence, just kiss her softly, "Do you love me?"

She smiles shyly at you but nods, "Yeah," she bites her lip slightly, "I do… Do uh, do you love me?"

You kiss her again, "Of course I do," you say, "Would I have kissed back if I didn't?"

She smiles and steps back from you, lowering the toilet seat and sitting before wiping her wet fingers on some toilet paper, "So what happens now?" she asks,

"Now," you smile, "We go out there and fix ourselves up, then you find your friends and tell them what ever you want, maybe dance with O'Malley or Karev, while I turn down a job in L.A. and then maybe dance with Mark. Then tomorrow I will call you and invite you out to lunch, we'll go on our date and then back to my hotelroom and talk about what happens from there."

"What else will happen?" Meredith asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "in your hotelroom?"

You laugh at her and raise your still wet fingers to your mouth, licking them clean in reply, "I'm sure we'll come up with something to pass the time." She stands and kisses you deeply, moaning as her tongue meets yours and she tastes her sweet self in your mouth,

"I'm sure we will." she grins against your lips.

You hear the latch of the stall unlock and you step out with her, looking at your thoroughly kissed lips and twisted clothes. You see Meredith pulling her panties back up her legs and smoothing out her skirt and you follow suit, pulling your stockings back into place and taking lipstick from your purse, reapplying it and flashing a smile at Meredith.

The blonde is trying to fix her hair when you finished getting yourself presentable again, so you blow her a kiss and whisper, "I'll see you tomorrow," to which she replies with a smirk,

"I can't wait,"

That's funny, you think, as you walk out of the bathroom; you never thought she could love you back.

**I hope you liked this guys! I'm happy with it, especially since it's the only postable Mer/Add I've written in ages.**


End file.
